


Silence is your loudest scream

by PixelChamp



Series: Your song my story [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood, Crying, Dark Guilds, Dark Magic, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gay, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Magic, Magic Guilds, Medicine, Multi, Name Changes, Protectiveness, Recovered Memories, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia, Weapons, selectively mute freed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelChamp/pseuds/PixelChamp
Summary: Three years ago he vanished. Freed woke up at an unknown place with no memory. He is found by a new guild. He gave himself a new name, joined this new guild, and restarted his life. However he still gets flashes of who he once was. He would get a migraine at each new memory, at first that was all. Now he has started to bleed from his nose. His guild is concerned, they find a suitable healer living in Ishgar, so they set out for help. What they learn is not what they expected.





	1. Game after game we play

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT
> 
> Yes i know i have other stuff to write but this has been stuck in my head for a while. I am using the lyrics of 'Talk to me' by Lauren Aquilina as chapter titles. I just felt like this song matched up with what I planned out and wanted to use them. I guess they're like little hints at what the chapter will be about.  
> So in this story I made Freed selectively mute, I wanted him to only talk when he is scared or is alone with someone he deeply trusts. To get his dialogue he will speak in runes. Meaning that he spells out what he says in his runes (thank god for his magic, i am not fluent in sign language). When he speaks verbally sometimes he will get a headache.  
> He will have a selective memory. And for earning/gaining back a memory he will get a migraine. As he gains more and more the symptoms will worsen, such as bleeding from the nose, mouth, ears,or eyes.
> 
> Here is how I will use dialogue:  
> Regular talking- "So how was your night?"  
> Freed talking with runes will be in italics  
> Very strong thoughts will be in bold 
> 
> 1st person and 3rd person will be used  
> mostly plan to be in freed's point of view
> 
> if I come up with anything else I will edit these notes and I will copy some of the notes into other chapters
> 
> Without further ado, I really hope you enjoy

Waking up was almost always peaceful, today was not. I sat up with a gasp, quickly scanning the room I found it empty. I flopped back down onto the pillows and shut my eyes. The same dreams of blurry figures and the room looking as if it was spinning. The voices sounded muffled, like being underwater. I sat up and swung my legs over the bed. My bare feet lightly touching the floor as I walked to the closet. Getting dressed in my usual black dress pants and a white shirt, with white knee height boots. They felt familiar so I bought them. Pulling on a deep purple knee-length coat with yellow accents and high collar over my outfit. That felt familiar too but not quite the same. I attached a small dagger on the inside of the coat.

Fixing up my hair in the mirror, I tied a low ponytail. Longer hair felt normal too but I only let it grow a few inches past my shoulder. Green seems like such an unnatural hair color but around here colorful hair was normal. Smiling to myself I left for the guild.

A small cozy building. Divine Angels. The first master picked a wonderful name. Stepping inside it looked mostly empty, with a few people here and there. People here stay up so late it's never bustling until mid afternoon. I headed straight for the little bar at the corner of the hall. 

A sweet woman is her early 50s ran the bar. Meghan Heist. She had a young face with few wrinkles. Her hair is turning a pale blond as it reaches her small waist. Her eyes a chocolate brown with never any hate in them. She's been working here since twenty when her parents kicked her out and she needed a job. 

"Rune! You're up earlier than usual. Bad dreams again?" She is always worried about how well I sleep.

_No, the bed was colder this morning_.

"Oh, the master took Damien with him to a meeting. He hopes your not mad with him." 

_Of course not, just wish he would tell me first_. Damien was my boyfriend. He was the person I connected with first and is always worried and excited about resurfacing memories. However, sometimes he leaves without telling me, like today, but knows someone will tell me, and he'll beg for forgiveness later.

"You know he wants you to get as much sleep as you can," She set down a plate of breakfast, "you often look tired."

_And how much sleep does he get?_

"You can argue about that later, eat. And don't forget that you have to help Niki with farming."

_You sound like a mother telling her kids their daily chores_.

She whacked my head with a cloth. "Well most of you act like children." She spoke with a fond smile on her face. About half of our members were rather young and looked up to her as if she was their mother. And God she could be a real mother hen. 

I quickly ate my food and sat up. _Is she already in the garden?_

"Yes, better hurry or she'll yell." A playful tone was in her words but you could never tell if that was a joke. Niki would yell at anyone who was late no matter who you were, even our master. I rushed out to the back to see her busy at work. 

"There you are ya lazy! Thought you would take thirty years showing up!" Niki's face was red from the sun. She was a shorter lady at 4'9. Bright red hair cut by the ears with a large hat covering her forehead. Her eyes were icy and, if they had the power, actually burn a hole through your head. 

_I'm up early_.

"And still found time to chat it up with megs. What, are you dreadin' your time with me?" She stomped up to me and stared at my expression very closely. There is no right answer to her question and you were destined to get hit with her shovel. She was one few of our members that didn't have any magic, but she didn't need any to be scary or gain respect. 

_Sorry ma'am_.

"Damn, hard to tell if your talking with attitude. Let's get to work!" She loudly exclaimed as she turned back around walking to her vegetables. "Go pick some fruit you tree."

_I'm not that tall_.

"Taller than me, that makes you a tree." Niki focused back on the peppers.

I walked over to the shorter apple trees and started picking. It's peaceful, picking and examining crops. The sun was bright in the sky, morning dew was still dripping off a few leaves. It was a  **distraction**. I mostly helped around the guild or did jobs within the town. The master didn't let me go on big solo missions for the fear of a memory coming back during a fight. I would be left defenseless until it passed. 

"Oi Rune, didya see Damien this morning? I need to talk with him."

_Went to a meeting with master_.

"Ah, okay...... fun picking fruit?"

_It's nice_.

"Always sayin the bare minimum huh?"

_Yep_. I glanced over. Niki moved on to tomatoes, there were so many. _Why so many tomatoes?_

Niki overlooked the text in front of her for a moment. When she did look, she got confused. "People eat like they haven't in years here. If I gotta plant 50,000 tomatoes then I will."

_Okay_. After that we stayed quiet for the next few hours. Niki occasionally humming to a random tune or screaming at a snake to leave hear 'precious babies' alone. And by the time she released me, my hands and face were covered in dirt. Muscles cramping from constantly moving and doing the same motions. I would need a shower. I heard soft laughing. I turned to stare at Niki, my head cocked to the side.

"You really look like a tree now!"

_huh?_

"Leaves in your hair, giving that green a little more texture." I reached up and pulled a few leaves out. I looked at her with a straight face, she just tried to stop laughing.

"OI! Damien is back!" Someone shouted from the back door. They ducked back inside.

"Finally," Starting a few steps forward then turning back to me, "Squat lower." She pulled the rest of the leaves free being very gentle to avoid them tangling. "There. Hmmm, still lookin like a tree to me." she smirked and walked back in. I stood there for a moment. Tree huh? Walking into a now crowded guildhall, I spotted him on the stage. 

His face flushed, probably from running here. His maroon hair frizzy from the heat, and his eyes a deep green. Pale skin dripping in sweat, glowing from the lights. His eyes scanning the crowd, searching. They landed on me and he called for silence. 

"Rune, sorry for leaving so suddenly. Can I ever be forgiven?" He bowed, keeping in position to raise his head to look my way, a hopeful and playful look in his eyes.

_Oh I don't know, can you?_ I sent a smile back to him. He sank to his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Please my love, please forgive the!" Many of our members started to giggle at our antics. I walked until I reached him.

_I do_. He quickly stood to give me a peck on the mouth. I could taste the ginger from the ginger roots he gnaws on when stressed. That meeting was serious.

"We need to talk later." Damien whispered before being dragged off by a few members. I walked back to the bar. There was our master. A tall, built man in his late 40s. His hair was dark and cut short. His eyes were a light grey color. 

_Master, welcome back_. i sat down on the stool next to him.

"Rune, how have you been?"

_Same as always. Can you discuss the meeting?_ I leaned forward to rest my head on my still dirty hands, smearing the ground on my face.

"Just to talk about a festival with the mayor, promote us a bit and do something fun for everyone."

"That sounds lovely." Meghan stepped over carrying two glasses of water. "Your father had always wanted to do that."

"Eh? He never told me." Under his breath we both heard him say 'old bastard'. "And can you believe the mayor? Laughing at my name!"

"Well Clownheart is a very unusual last name master." Meghan stifled laughter behind her hand. 

"Rune, is my name funny?" He turned to me.

_It's hilarious to most_. I silently giggled, not hiding it. He gawked at me.

"I'm a laughing stock." He laid his head on the table. Damien walked back over.

"Room please."

_Bathroom first,_   _I'm filthy._

"Just out of this stuffy room." He grabbed my hand and started to pull for the stairs. I grabbed a few towels and soaked them. I handed one to Damien and started to wipe my face. He hummed as the sweat was washed off, then he stumbled back to the bedroom and did a not so graceful flop onto it. Smiling softly i followed suit. I turned to him.

_I got the whole festival story, but there's more isn't there?_

He drew in a breath, held, then released. He didn't meet my stare. "There is. It's about your........ flashes."

Flashes. That's what we called the random bursts of memories. At first the flashes would bring a headache, now they come with blood. A bloody nose. It's scary, to me, the guild, to Damien. He would stay shaking long after my episodes pass. 

"I think we found a healer to lessen the pain. However, they live in Ishgar."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions please ask


	2. Our twisted snakes and ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I could hear was white noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is how I will use dialogue:  
> Regular talking- "So how was your night?"  
> Freed talking with runes will be in italics  
> Very strong thoughts will be in bold

Walking down the stairs to the first floor nearly took all my strength. Yesterday we talked about suggestions and i'm still at a loss.

"I think we found a healer to lessen the pain. However, they live in Ishgar."

_Ishgar? We don't have an alliance with them do we?_

"No, we never traveled on each other's land. I heard they have a couple of amazing healers there. We can't really go to Alakitasia, Alvarez doesn't really welcome outsiders. And this could be a good thing. We shouldn't make enemies with other continents. We can show them that some of Giltena's guilds aren't so scary. Maybe make a few friends too. But it's all up to you if you wanna go, we don't have to."

We laid down after that. Even though it was only a little past the afternoon we fell asleep. I know going to Ishgar couldn't be all bad. But just the name, it feels familiar, giving me a tingling sensation down my spine. I think that's the only thing holding me back. The fear of making my situation more complicated. But I can't just refuse. 

It's not just for me. Everyone that's helped repair me. Fixing that husk of a person three years ago, giving them some sort of identity and purpose. This is for them, all for them. I arrived at the bar before I realized it, my body moving on autopilot.

"Rune? What's wrong?"

I looked into Meghan's eyes. She looked so worried. How did I look?

 _Just lost in thought_.

"About? You can tell anyone."

 _I'm thinking of going to Ishgar_.

The guild, which was oddly full right now, went silent. I tensed and turned my head slowly. Everyone was staring in worry, shock, and a few looking hopeful. Wait hopeful? Many questions knocked me back against the bar. I couldn't pick one out, it was **overwhelming**. 

"ALL OF YOU SHUT IT!" Niki screeched to the crowd. "Can't you see that that's too much right now?! One at a time and raise your hands!" She huffed and plopped down beside me. I gave her a nod as thanks. She returned with, 'It was just too noisy'.

"Why Ishgar?" The question came from a young boy, perhaps around six. Children were most curious and plenty were here today.

 _We think a healer could lessen the pain with my flashes_. 

"Who's going with you?"

 _Damien_.

"How long will you be gone?"

 _I'm not sure_.

"You won't leave us will you?" That question came from Niki. I glanced at her. "What? I'm too used to having you here."

 _I won't_.

"What's all this?" Master moved into the crowd. 

 _They're curious about Ishgar_.

"Are they?" He studied the group. "Well you can ask me the rest of your questions. Rune, could you go to the market? We have an order from the bakery."

 _Of course_. I bowed and headed out of the guild, grateful for fresh air. The air smelled like it always did before a storm, I would have to hurry. 

The road was smooth, patches of it covered in chalk. People were hurrying with their business, trying to avoid the rain that would fall within the hour. 

The bakery's area was bare. their garden on the side was beautiful. A lone tree was in the middle, every flower in every color spread underneath it. The small fence was being overtaken by vines that gave it this older look. With all the Eternano in the air, that often seemed like falling snow, it was common to see the flowers glowing because of it. The bakery itself was a rustic design, most of the town was made to look that way. 

A thunder clap snapped me out of staring and I rushed inside.

"Rune, it's been awhile." The owner, who's name I have always forgotten, was leaning on the counter. His beard was a light grey, as was his hair. His eyes were shut, he had no use for them. His nephew could be seen just above the counter. Rising up on his toes to stare at me. Curly brown hair mostly hidden under a hat, deep blue eyes searching my face. He was who I could communicate with.

 _Here for a shipment_.

A shipment, the boy whispered softly to the man. The owner bent down to bring back up a bag.

"Alrighty, it's already been paid for. Now hurry home, the rain is starting."

 _Thank you._ I bowed and grabbed the bag. Pushing the door open and into the rain. It was slowly growing heavy. When I was only a few feet away something told me to look back. The tree. At that moment lightning came down upon it. 

I was frozen. I didn't know the bag fell from my fingers onto the pavement. I didn't notice collapsing to my knees. I didn't realized my hands snake through my hair and grip it like a life line. All I could hear was white noise. 

Stop it, don't shake

Stop It

STOP PANICKING

**STOP IT**

"-did you have to destroy that poor tree?" The voices were blurred.

"It's just to scare......... off" I can't stop trembling.

"You could have burnt the........ instead" What's happening?

"shut up bicks, its just a damn tree." Who is that?

"-rune!-" That wasn't part of this. 

"-tell him the tree didn't deserve it!" Tell who?

"Bicks it was one tree, we're in a forest." I'm talking? I'm so confused.

"Rune! RUNE!"

I snapped my head up. Standing in front of me was Niki. Why was she here? The attack was fading. We were soaked, now I was shaking from the cold. We could both get sick.

"Rune, do you see me?" I've never seen her this scared, or even scared in general. I nodded. She sighed and looked like the weight of the world left her shoulders. "Can you stand?" Another nod. She picked up the wet bag. "Can you make it back home?" One last nod.

Walking back, I can't remember how long it took. People rushed to us as soon as we stepped inside. I couldn't look at anyone, not even Damien as he steadied my shoulders. He shared a brief conversation with Niki then pulled me to our room. I quietly got changed into something warm. I didn't notice any blood, but the rain most likely washed it away.

He pulled me to the bed and went behind me. My back hit his chest, his arms wrapped around my middle, and his nose buried in my hair. We stayed like that for hours. Never moving nor speaking. Silent comfort.

I shifted.

"Rune?" Such a quiet whisper. 

In a small voice that I could barely hear myself, I spoke. "I want to go to Ishgar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attack, but that's small for what I have planned, sorry Freed.
> 
> If you have any questions please ask


	3. Time for the rules to change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have I been here? Have I walked these very paths?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is how I will use dialogue:  
> Regular talking- "So how was your night?"  
> Freed talking with runes will be in italics  
> Very strong thoughts will be in bold
> 
> Reply to Morrayi- i'm glad you are enjoying this book! As for how he lost his memory, I wrote several suggestions out and settle on combining 3. A part will be explained in the next chapter, like his condition when being found and such. Thank you for commenting! 
> 
> TIMELINE- this is after Tartaros. after that year of splitting up, natsu came back and put back together the guild. Gramps never went to Alvarez. Alvarez arc doesn't happen. Gramps is still stuck as master

It was hard leaving. People were sad that they wouldn't see me for who knows how long. People were hopeful that I wouldn't be in pain anymore. Scared that if all my memories somehow came back and I couldn't take it. Happy that i'm trying this out. Worried that it was too soon, the attack happened only yesterday. Overall a mesh of emotions and one big group hug. And then we were off.

Damien and I only carried the essentials, including a lacrima in case of emergency. We covered ourselves with black cloaks, which most members did when going on a mission. We had no idea how people would react to a couple of unknown foreigners, especially ones from Giltena. Damien would obviously do the talking, just saying i'm mute if anyone was to ask. 

After speaking last night, he only whispered okay and continued to hold me. I don't know if it really was for my own sake, he was shaking and I was still and silent. He doesn't ask what I saw right away or what triggered it. He would find out anyway. I would confide in him and I might just have to tell the healer anyway. A few members did some research on her and claimed it was safe. She sometimes worked for this one guild, they never said the name, and has been since she was young, being a member herself and some point. She didn't really like humans? Odd but not uncommon in some parts. Some members from other guilds were not fully human, or human at all only with a human appearance at times, therefore seeing themselves and greater beings. 

Divine Angels was different. Magic or not. everyone was welcome. It felt like family. Members ranging from old to young, some who have been there their whole life, others that are loyal because of their guardians risking their lives for this place. A few having no place to go, seen as useless rats in other towns, we were still welcomed with open arms. I smiled softly to myself. The ship ride here wasn't too bad, but mostly boring. We were on it forever. We arrived at a bustling port full of all kinds of people.

"Finally!" Damien exclaimed, happy to be on solid ground. He was never a boat person, if that's what its called, and we were on that boat throughout the night. He pulled out a poorly drawn map. "Now we're at.... uh.....some port?" His face cringed. He scanned around us looking for help. "Don't worry, I got this." He strode up to a fisherman.

"Excuse me?"

The fisherman glanced at us. "What ya want?" It wasn't harsh of rude sounding. He seemed confused that two people, face and body hidden by cloaks were trying to talk to him. 

"Don't worry we are not threats." Damien held his hands up. "What port are we at exactly?"

The man laughed at that. "Hargeon. Not from around here huh?"

"No sir, not from this side."

"Here for a guild or somethin'?"

"Not really. More like a healer of theirs."

"Good luck then." With that he went back to work.

"Thanks." Damien grinned and slid back over. "Hear that?"

I nodded. _I recognize the name_. We started down the street, next to the canal.

"Really?" Damien contemplated what he should say next. "Maybe, now this is only theory, but you might have lived in Ishgar. But then how would you have gotten to Giltena? You weren't really in good health when we found you. Giltena might have hurt you or...... maybe from here?" He stopped walking to think. I gripped his hand tighter and pulled him along. "Maybe a dark guild got you, but why?"

_Is now really the time to theorize?_

"No but,..... just trying to come down to a few rumors."

_Rumors?_

"Yep. Tons for you, me, everyone! It's in our nature after all." He stopped walking again. "Now that we're this far, more directions! I think she lives in a forest." He scanned the area and landed on someone. A girl.

We could only see her back. Long, blond hair in a ponytail. She was talking to someone or something short. From this angle it was hard to tell her age but she was young. Maybe late teens or early twenties. 

"Head down." Damien adjusted our hoods. He walked over to the girl while I stood still. He tapped her on the shoulder startling her. 

"Sorry, sorry!" He raised his hands again. "I'm no bad guy, neither is my partner." He nodded his head toward me. I looked at the water and listened. 

"Are you dark guild members?" she asked defensively. I heard keys jingle, she must have been a wizard. A celestial?

"No, nothing like that. My friend and I are actually looking for someone. A healer to be more specific, her name started with a P? Poor, Porly......?"

"You're not from here are you?" She sounded more relaxed but I knew she could strike at any moment. 

"No, we live very far away. We're lost."

"Her name is Porlyusica. Can I ask what you need her for? If you need a healer right away our guild is close by with a strong one."

"Thank you, and no not right away. My friend gets these horrible headaches and the symptoms are getting worse. No healers so far have been able to help."

"Oh i'm sorry. She lives in the forest that way- here i'll right down some directions." She pulled out a small notepad and skipped many pages. I heard her writing and rip the page out.

"Thank you so much! My name is Damien by the way."

"It's no issue, i'm-" I blinked, I didn't catch her name. "I should warn you, she's not the nicest person at first. She also claims to hate humans."

Damien huffed out a laugh. "We're used to people like that. Thank you again-." I missed her name again. He turned from her back to me. "C'mon, the walk is almost over." He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me in the right direction, leaving the girl to stare behind us. 

"Did she sound familiar?"

_You make it sound like I should know everyone here_.

"Hey, we never know." He glanced my way. "She had a guild mark on her hand, maybe at some point in time you two were in the same one, maybe you knew each other."

I didn't respond. He didn't open his mouth to speak. We held a small support and continued on our way.

* * *

We continued for another half hour. Porlyusica's house was amazing. 

She lived in a tree. It was huge, and could easily be mistaken for just another tree in the forest. Large cutouts have been made for window and massive door. The land around it was untouched, besides for the stairs leading to the door and a small path following it. 

 We knocked on her door. No answer. Damien shifted on his feet. He knocked again.

"Excuse me?" He called out. No answer. "Um, we were hoping you could help my partner with his migraines, he's been starting to bleed from the nose too. No one in our area could help. We heard you were amazing." Still no answer.

Damien banged on the door. "Hey! I know you don't like humans, that's fine! But we could really use some help!"

I kicked his boot. _Don't be rude_.

"I'm not being rude, she is!"

_Will you acting like that really help?_

Damien stared at me as if I had offended his favorite food. "Fine. I'm sorry for acting rude."

It stayed silent. Then footsteps, carefully making their way towards the door. I could feel her watching us.

"Hoods off! Then maybe i'll let you in."

Damien removed his, but when I reached up to take off mine, he stopped me.

"I'm sorry, but he can only take off his inside. Security reasons." We hoped she would accept that and she did. Locks were being opened. I felt a magical barrier being taken down. The door creaked open just a crack. A pink eye studied us. She watched Damien closely, could sense the level of his magic. Her eye drifted to me and I could feel her tense slightly. If you were really looking, you would be able to faintly see my eye. A small lock of hair fell out of my braid.

She opened the door with a simple "Come in." She moved to a large window and pulled the curtains over. "Sit down and take that hood off."

We did as she asked. The hood slipped off and I patted my hair down. No hair sprung from the top, the parts on the side I clipped back. A simple braid falling down my left shoulder. When Porlyusica turned to look at us she froze. Her eyes widen a fraction before she narrowed them. 

"What are your names?"

"Damien."

_Rune_. We answered simply.

She was confused for a moment. "Why do you speak like that?"

"Sometimes when he verbally talks, it gives him a headache." Damien said for me. I kicked his boot again.

_I can speak for myself_.

"Heh, sorry." He scratched behind his head embarrassed.

"You get headaches from speaking?"

_I have amnesia. Speaking could pull a memory loose and it hurts._

"For how long have you had amnesia?"

_About three years now. Right?_ I tilted my head at Damien. He nodded. 

Porlyusica frowned. Did she not like my answers?

"Is Rune really your name?" She sounded skeptical.

_I'm not sure. I couldn't remember anything when I woke up. Once we discovered my letter magic, everyone started to call me Rune._

"I see." 

"Ma'am?" Damien spoke up. "He feels familiar with some names around here like Ishgar and Hargeon. Did he.... did he live here?"

"I cannot answer that. Where are you two from?"

"Giltena."

Porlyusica startled. She was not expecting that. "So that's why..." She trailed off.

"What?"

"Your magic power, I've never felt something so strong. How powerful are the mages there?"

"Well I have no one to compare them to, but powerful I guess. Eternano rains from the sky."

She stared. "Let's not make enemies of each other then."

"That wasn't out intention."

"Stay here." She left for the back. I had an odd feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh, who was that girl?
> 
> Side note- I was loopy on medication from oral surgery on Tuesday, yet I still wrote about half of this. I also added various notes to my notebook, along with many ideas for the next chapters. Oh, i'm so excited! But since I was out of it, if I made a grammar mistake please point it out  
> EX- paragraph 3, it should be this not that
> 
> If you have any questions please ask


	4. You're in my arteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll take it slow so you can keep up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is how I will use dialogue:  
> Regular talking- "So how was your night?"  
> Freed talking with runes will be in italics  
> Very strong thoughts will be in bold

Porlyusica walked back over with medical tools. 

"Open your mouth." She commanded. She looked around then moved on to my nose and ears.

"Is performing a normal check up necessary?" Damien asked.

"If he is going to be a patient of mine then I will need to know all about his health." She paused. "Now use your left eye to stare over my shoulder." Porlyusica checked both eyes. She wrote down several notes. "How was his condition when you found him." She asked Damien.

He scrunched up his face and looked towards the ground. "It...it wasn't pretty. He had this deep cut," Damien moved his finger to my left shoulder and dragged it down to my right hip. "we could see bone. His right side was practically useless. His leg was broken and his arm fractured. Everywhere else there were scrapes and bruises. We couldn't find any head injuries that could've cost him his memory. He lost so much blood, and he was so pale. I thought I found a corpse on the shore." 

"Now tell me what 'pulling a memory loose' is like."

_We call them flashes. Anything could trigger them. Sometimes i'll hear blurred voices or fuzzy images. I can't fully understand what happened in the memory. As for symptoms, it used to just give me a headache. Now, I think it started a month ago, my nose will bleed with it._

"When was your most recent one?"

_More than a day ago._

"And what set it off?" Porlyusica leaned forward slightly. Damien did the same, I didn't tell him about this one.

_I was walking back to our guild in the rain. I felt something tell me to look back, at the tree the bakery grew. It was struck down by lightning, that set it off._

"Lightning? What was in your flash?"

_I was with people. Someone was arguing with another over a burnt tree, I think I joined in at some point._

"Did you hear any names, anything specific?"

_Someone who's name started with a B? I'm sorry, the memory doesn't stay long._ I put my head down, suddenly exhausted. 

"Let's end this here. Guest beds are over there."

"Huh? No, we can go to a h-"

"It will be safer if you two were to live here for now." We could see that there was not point in arguing with her. Damien shrugged and picked up our bags, he left for the room. 

I bowed. _Thank you._

"Just rest, you look exhausted, and I don't need anyone fainting on me." 

I stood upright with a smile and headed to bed.

* * *

 

~(3rd P.O.V.)~

Damien sat up slowly, twisting around to watch Rune. After a few moments he got up and walked back to the main room. Porlyusica was working on a potion of some sort. 

"You know who he is, don't you?" Damien crossed his arms as he stared at the back of her head. "You know where he came from."

"For his sake I will take it slow. Rushing this could hurt him."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"I know his old guild, his friends and family. I will tell and show him eventually."

"Who are they?"

"I know you are protective but you don't need to worry. I'll send a message to the guild master, he will keep them in order. They are good people."

Damien slowly relaxed. He strode over and held out a book. Porlyusica took it with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a log, of every time he had an attack. I can't get all the details of triggers or what he has seen, but I recorded what I could. Hope it helps." 

"I pray you know that the best way to fix this is to bring him to his past. It will be dangerous, showing him people or objects he once knew. But-"

"Will it make his symptoms worse?" 

"We don't know. now go to bed, i'm busy."

"Fine, fine." Damien paused. "Thank you." With that he went back to bed. 

Porlyusica turned back to her work space, pulling a lacrima out. "Alright old geezer, pick up." 

Fairy Tail's guild master appeared on screen. A big yawn left him. "Old hag? This better be good, the brats were extra rowdy today."

"Call me an old hag again and i'll withhold information."

"So this is important?"

"Yes it is actually. Your rune mage is back."

It was deadly quiet.

"Your pulling my leg."

"I'm not, but before you go spreading anything you will need to hear the full story."

"He's with you? He's alive and safe?" Makarov couldn't believe it. He had been so worried, the whole guild was worried. They didn't stop believing that Freed was still out there. Laxus, Bickslow, and Evergreen still go out looking for him at least once or twice a month. 

"He has someone with him who is protective. However, he might not be the same mage you remember."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I'm sorry that this is mostly dialogue, next chapter will be better I promise


	5. You're bolting through my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't tell me I made an enemy already?!

~(Damien's P.O.V.)~

 

"So now i'm your errand boy?" I huffed out.

"If you are going to stay here then you are doing chores!"

"I never said I wouldn't." I looked towards Rune, he ignored me in favor of his books. "What will you two do then?"

"Rune is going to talk to me about different magics in Giltena." It might have been a trick of the light but I swear she smiled. I haven't even known this woman for twenty four hours and I could tell she wasn't a smiley person. 

"So you're sending me to do work in a town where I know absolutely nothing."

"Exactly, go have fun."

"Y'know I can't tell if you are being sarcastic or not." She chose to ignore me. "Rune!" I dragged out the u. "See you later kiss?" I held open my arms, motioning him to come over. Wait, did he just roll his eyes at me?! C'mon show me a bit of remorse. 

Rune's hands cupped my face and drew me in for an innocent kiss, just lips on lips. 

_Have fun_. He gave me a soft laugh and walked straight back to the books. Well at least I got something. 

I checked the list of stuff I needed to buy and pocketed it with my money. 

"I'm off!" I shut the door behind me softly, don't want Porlyusica to scream at me for possibly breaking her door. It's not my fault I can't control my own strength, okay maybe it is a little. Now armed with a proper map it was so much easier to walk around. 

"Okay, so i'm in this giant place called Fiore, and in Fiore i'm in the town of magnolia...." I mumbled to myself. 

After a short exploration and buying supplies, I stopped on the road.

"Later i'll look for a cool place to train, maybe do some sightseeing with Rune. Am I forgetting something? I thought I bought it all-" Someone smacked into me. A girl. She tipped back but one of the guys she was with caught her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" I worried. I didn't come here to be enemies, please don't become an enemy!

"Oh sorry, I should be watching ahead of me." The girl replied. I focused on her and the boys.

The girl was the shortest of the three. She wore a tight green dress that revealed a lot of curves. Her light brown hair was tied in a high ponytail. Her darker brown eyes were behind a pair of glasses.

The man to her right was a tall, muscular guy. His hair a bright yellow, spiked back with a tuft on his forehead. He had this giant coat draped over his shoulders. He completed his cool but scary look with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his right eye and was sending a glare at me.

The final dude was, well, unique. He was the tallest. He was dressed in a knight's getup, a helmet covering most of his face. Five floating dolls with painted faces flew above him. And to top it all off, he was sticking his tongue out, I could see a guild mark on it.

"Jeez man, lay off the ginger, your clothes reek of it." The blond guy held his nose.

"Ginger? Oh yea! That's what I was forgetting, thanks!" How could I forget? I walked around them but the knight dude grabbed my elbow.

"Are you in a guild?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh my mark." I cupped the back of my neck, I left my cloak back at Porlyusica's. Our guild's mark was a pair of wings. Most members got them on the back of their necks or backs, a few got it on their shoulders. "You're looking at a proud member of the guild Divine Angels!" I sent a smile at them.

"Never heard of it."  

"Never heard of it. Never heard of it." Did those dolls just copy him?

"You're not from Ishgar, are you?" The girl questioned. She was smart.

"You caught me, I'm exploring with my partner."

"And where is this partner?" The blonde glanced around.

"Well ya'see, he is with a healer right now. He gets these really bad headaches."

"You smell like that old hag too." 

"Laxus, that's a bit rude." The girl scolded him. 

"That was pointless Ever, I think that went in one ear and out the other." The man giggled as he watched the girl, Ever, pout.

"Your name is Ever?" A weird choice for a name.

"It's Evergreen, though my friends just call me Ever. So what's your name?"

"Damien."

She looked up at my face. "Suits you." What?

"And I'm Bickslow!" Nope, Bickslow was weirder. 

"So what's your magic?" Bickslow pried. 

"I have a mix of plant and earth based magic."

"And?" I turned my eyes to Laxus.

"And what?"

"I can feel more magic, no plant or earth guy I've met could be this strong."

"Ah, i'm terrible at hiding it. Ever heard of Take Over?"

"We know a couple of people with it." Evergreen answered. 

"Does anyone have God Soul?" They all went quiet and stared at me. "Seriously? There's this chick named Dimaria is Alvarez who can use God Soul too, she's scary." 

Laxus apparently didn't like my question and stepped infront of his friends. 

"Woah chill," I put my hands up."I'm not going to use it, I can't even control it properly." 

"Is your friend crazy strong too?" He didn't back down, seriously I don't want to make any enemies.

"I mean, yeah. He's a good sparing partner-"

"I mean in terms of magic." Okay sheesh, give me a second.

"He uses- wait. Why should I tell you? I don't even know you people."

"In case you haven't noticed your in Magnolia, which is home to Fairy Tail. Our guild is not a good one to threaten."

"Threat- dude chill! Don't start jumping to conclusions, I do not want to make Ishgar an enemy. I thought we could make our continents friends!" I slowly inched away from Laxus, his glare didn't let up. 

Bickslow placed a hand on Laxus's shoulder and pulled him back a bit. "What's your continent?"

"Giltena. It's a really unique place and we don't want it damaged."

"The name sounds nice." Evergreen walked around Laxus. "Well, we're going to take Laxus back to the guild. Sorry for almost causing a scene." She said lightly and started tugging Laxus away.

"Wait," They looked back. "Know any cool training locations?"

* * *

 

~(3rd P.O.V.)~

 Rune looked at Porlyusica out of the corner of his eye, she was staring at him again. He tilted his head at her.

_Do I have something on me?_

"Where is your guild mark?"

Rune looked confused, but he turned his back to her and moved his hair, revealing his mark. A pair of wings on the back of the neck. 

_Most members have it on the neck or back_.

Porlyusica opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. She had to chose the right set of words to convince Rune to start meeting people. 

"Rune," She waited until he focused on her. "To help your flashes we need to restore your memory."

_I figured_.

"To do that you will have to meet people that you used to know. I already know the first person you should talk to, but I don't want you to feel like your being forced." 

Rune thought over her words. He wanted to ask Damien what he thought but Rune knew he couldn't rely on him for everything. He knew it would hurt, but was it worth it? It would make other people happy, wouldn't it?

_When could I meet them?_ Rune asked slowly.

 Porlyusica let out a small smile. "Tomorrow, I'll fill them in on your situation."

At that moment Damien burst into the house. 

"Rune, I just met this really scary dude-"

"Did you just break my door?!"

"Aww, shit" Damien ran back out with a very angry Porlyusica coming at him with a staff.

"You damn human!"

Rune stood in the doorway letting loose a string of soft, audible giggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stuff happening, I still have no idea what I'm doing ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	6. I'll never be the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The news that revived their hope, then broke it all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not mean for this to come out so late, but this past week has been horrible. Also I had this written out but my laptop shut off and deleted it all before I could save it, but I think this version sounds better. 
> 
> holybatman1234- update is here
> 
> violetsaren_tblue- this story will get finished don't worry. I have most of this completed I just need to plan up to the climax, but after that it's mostly done.

I sat on a stump and watched Porlyusica walk in and out of another room. Damien stayed in that room, he has been in there for a few minutes. He is a little overprotective and wants everything to go smoothly. I'm meeting someone today, or rather, see them again. No one told me anything about him, it was best if I tried to piece things together on my own.

We would only have an hour to talk today, Porlyusica doesn't want to over do it. Damien walked back over. As I rose he wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder.

"You're scared?"

 _You're more scared than I_.

He chuckled. "Yeah well, I don't want you to get hurt. If you need to stop at any-"

I cut him off by pulling him into a kiss. It was short and sweet but Damien relaxed into it.

"I'll be fine. I love you." I whispered to him.

He searched my face for a moment. "I love you too." He didn't pull away because as soon as he left the hour would start. He would have to though, we didn't have all the time in the world. With that in mind I started to push him back to the room. Our hands slipped from the other's arm, our last physical contact before he walked out. I sat back down.  

A short, old man came out of the doorway into the room. Time froze and the white noise came back.

"This is my gramps, he's the best guild master ever!" A young boy's voice rang out. However there was no child in the room. 

The older man sat across from me, he looked... happy? Sad? Relieved? I felt guilty. Instead of seeing an old friend he sees a stranger, a stranger with the same face. He broke this pained silence.

"Hello there, can i have your name?" That, i was not expecting that to be his first words. With a even voice aged by time he asked such a simple question. Is he trying to treat me like someone new?

 _Rune_. I paused. _But that's not my name is it?_

"Nice to meet you Rune, and no it's not. It does suit you though." He stopped, contemplating a question. "Do you know my name?"

No, I did but not now. What did it even start with. I studied him, he waited for an answer, here I was looking for one but he didn't speak. Come on brain think, first letter. **M**. It popped out of nowhere but it seemed right.

 _M...m..._ Go through vowels, it's probably a vowel next. _Ma.._

His face twitched a fraction, that was right. Another letter. Mac, Mak? Sounds right but how to spelled it?

 _Mac_ Nothing. _Mak_ Another twitch. A headache started to form, the name being tugged from a buried memory. _Maka....maka...._

"Half way." Maka, Maka something said. 

My head felt like it was being pounded into with a hammer. _Makar....makar..._ It was becoming hard to breathe. Almost there. _Mak- Makarov._

He, Makarov, smiled proudly. The air became breathable, the pain left almost immediately and the memory slipped free. 

"Now that names are done, do you have any questions?" 

* * *

 

~(Makarov's P.O.V.)~

The hour went by fast, a little too fast. It was incredible to just see Freed again. But sad and a little painful to reteach him about himself. I could never tell him the smallest details, only Evergreen, Bickslow, and Laxus could. 

I have to remind myself that this isn't Freed, this is Rune. Rune who has more of a carefree existence, who has more innocence in his eyes than Freed ever could. Two people in one body. Is it right to share the new one with people who loved the old? 

I can't stand some of my children who can never give up, still search. With the knowledge that I gained can I let them do that anymore? 

"If you're going to tell them then i'm coming with." I jumped, not noticing Damien walk up to me. He was a kind young man who truly cared for Rune, he expressed that before the session. 

"And I think I met a few of them already, one guy really didn't like me though. Maybe I could help clear somethings up?"

"Alright, but i'm going to do it as soon as I get back."

"Cool, i'll tell Rune i'll be back later." He left. Porlyusica looked over towards me.

"How will your brats handle this?"

I breathed in. "I'm not sure, but I know a few who will want to see him immediately."

"You can't let them, not yet anyways."

"They will keep their distance for now, but they won't forever."

Damien walked back in.

"We will continue this later." Porlyusica concluded.

~(time skip)~

The walk back didn't take long at all. We made it back in time to see Laxus and his group leave the guildhall. 

"Laxus, back into the guild there is a very important announcement."

He shifted his gaze in our direction and scowled. 

"That fucking ginger guy."

"So he doesn't like me very much as you can see." Damien pointed out.

"Save the announcement, we're looking again."

"This is more important."

Laxus gave me such a nasty glare and he was about ready to curse me out.

"Now don't give me that look. I swear, this includes some very good news to ease you a bit." Evergreen and Bickslow walked back inside without a word but they did glance at Laxus before doing so. Damien followed them in silently.

Laxus still looked pissed but he growled out a 'fine' and we walked in together. 

Sitting at the bar I looked around me, everyone was here and it was now or never. "All right listen up!" People went silent and looked to the front. 

"Who's that guy?" Natsu opened his mouth and pointed at Damien, sitting down, surveying the group.

"I will explain but please hold you questions." Natsu was pulled down by Erza. I took in a deep breath. "This is news regarding Freed." 

In an instant several people opened their mouths but I raised a hand to stop it.

"This is both good and bad news, and we can't start with the bad news." I swallowed. Just come right out and say it. "He's alive and in Magnolia at this moment-"

Laxus shot up. "Where?!" I gestured for him to sit back down and he did so slowly.

"While he is this close, none of you can see him just yet. Now I know some of you aren't happy with that but you have to keep your distance. As for the bad news, he... He has no memory of us."

It was dead silent. People had their head down, some held their breaths, and a few tried to not let the tears start.

"I talked with him today for an hour and it was easy to tell he wasn't the same person. He doesn't even know his own name yet and goes by Rune. He doesn't verbally talk either, he talks with his magic." I waited for a moment, looking for the right words to ease my children. 

"So what does _he_ have to do with this?" Laxus asked impatiently.

"I'm the one who has been with Rune for the last few years." Damien spoke casually.

"This is Damien, he is from Giltena. They're both in the guild Divine Angels."

Natsu sprang back up. "Fight me!"

"Natsu sit down!" Erza yanked him back and clamped a hand onto his mouth. He made a soft groan of pain.

Erza looked Damien in the eye. "How do we know you aren't lying? No offense but we never made contact with other continents, we don't know who we can trust." 

"Understandable. But seriously we don't want to cause trouble with you. However some guilds back at home are not the nicest, we good ones just want to make allies. I could set up a meeting with our guild master if you want to discuss such matters. I could show you some pictures as proof?" Damien pulled out a lacrima and placed in on the bar top. A screen popped up with different categories on display. Damien pressed on the Gallery, pictures and videos could be seen.

The first picture showed Rune in a garden, covered in dirt. His hair pinned back, he was frozen solid with a curious look in his eyes. On his nose was a golden yellow butterfly. In his hands was a crate filled to the brim with oranges. 

The second picture was Rune wrapped up in a fuzzy, blue blanket. In his hands was a bowl of popcorn half eaten, pieces on the blanket and the pillows and blankets he was sitting on. Damien was snuggled onto his side asleep. He was in a brown blanket. Half of his body thrown onto Rune's lap, bowl on his chest. Rune was smiling softly at his face.

The third showed Rune holding something tightly to his chest. A small blush on his cheeks and a warm smile plastered on his face.

All three looked to be taken at perfect moments.

"What we're planning is," He waited for everyone's attention. "That throughout this month, we slowly reintroduce him to all of you."


	7. So why won't you talk to me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even with the tears cascading down her face, she smiled, like she had seen the world for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are my excuses for not writing anything in 2 months, May wasn't a good month and in June when school ended I just found this chapter hard to write, that's all I got
> 
> holybatman1234- it's starting now

~(third person P.O.V.)~

Rune was out in the forest a little ways away from Porlyusica's home. He was collecting herbs for a few of her potions, alone. She knew he shouldn't stay inside all day and had sent him out. 

It has been a little over a week since he had started an hour a day talk with Makarov, and it had been very helpful. His dreams weren't so clouded anymore. He could pick up full conversations and hear himself join in. He could make the outline of figures and see little sparks of color on them from time to time. Sometimes he could seen their eyes for a brief moment.

Soon Rune realized that while he was lost in his thoughts he already made it to the road. It was empty except for him and a lone girl farther up the pavement. 

She looked rather young and had long, deep blue hair. She turned to look at him. Her brown eyes widened and she stepped forward then hurriedly stumbled back. 

The world started to darken and his head started pounding. He had to leave, he had to leave and he had to do it now.

Rune didn't hesitate to turn and run straight back into the forest. Faintly he could hear the girl call out and chase after him. He ran until he tripped, then huddled against a tree.

He brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. One had was tearing grass from the ground and the other was gripping the hidden dagger.

He could hear whispers and see colors melt together.

"-nks for coming on my first mission-!"

"I'm just here to.... safe"

A sigh.

"I hope.... won't be mad"

"you two are close.... she can't be mad forever"

"that's true" The silhouette of a girl smiled.

"Oh my Mavis are you okay?!" The girl had knelt down in front of him. Her hands were glowing at her sides. "Did you fall, you're bleeding..."

The episode was so short how did she pull me out? Rune thought. He looked right into her eyes and froze.

Her eyes held such **innocence**. 

"You're bleeding from the nose and a bit from your ears but there doesn't seem to be any damage." This girl looked so familiar. "Oh! my name is Wendy." 

_I'm Rune._

Wendy looked sad for a moment. She quickly put on a smile. "Nice to meet you Rune!" She looked around the area and sniffed the air. "We're near Porlyusica's, want to go there and get cleaned up?"

_You know Porlyusica?_

"I'm one of the few people she tolerates anymore." Wendy giggled and stood up, she outstretched her hand to him. Rune took it and pulled him up. Wendy handed him the herbs he had dropped then grabbed his hand and and lend him through the forest. 

They reached the house, Wendy took the herbs and knocked on the door before entering. 

"We're back Ms Porlyusica." Wendy set the herbs on a counter. Rune shut the door behind them.

Hands gently gripped Rune's upper arms and pulled him close.

"Look at you, your face is covered in blood." Damien gave him a look.

Rune gave him an embarrassed smile. _Nothing to clean blood in the woods._

"Don't give me attitude. C'mon let's get you cleaned up." Damien pulled Rune away.

* * *

 

Wendy watched them leave.

"How was it?"

"Not as bad as you described, granted I used my magic to help." 

"Hmm." Porlyusica glanced at Wendy. "Do you want to help him with these attacks?"

"Yes!" Wendy instantly said. "It's just, I know we weren't super close friends or anything but he is still family."

"You don't need a reason to want to help."

"I know. Do you think he will ever remember everything?"

"Who knows in this world anymore."

Wendy smiled at her lap. "I just want him to know the family he has here."

* * *

 

They had all hung out and ate together until sunset. Rune and Porlyusica were talking to each other near a window while Damien and Wendy shared the stump in the middle of the room.

"So," Damien tilted his head to the side. "How did you know him?"

"Well I met a lot of people when I first joined but he watched out for me on my first 'alone' mission."

"Does he act different?"

"Yes? I wasn't really close with him, you would have to ask those three. For an obvious one he doesn't talk so I can't really judge if his way of speech has changed. His expressions though, easy to say he's more expressive when he can't use his voice. And, oh my mavis his magic! It's like it increased tenfold!-"

"Mavis?"

"Fairy Tail's first master, only it's members can see her ghost."

"Do you think Rune might be able to see her?"

"I...I don't know. Maybe, since he never really left the guild, even though his guild mark is gone." Wendy finished quietly. 

Damien wordlessly put his hand on Wendy's head and rubbed it affectionately. Wendy leaned into him, eyes shining with unshed tears. 

"I hope he'll be okay."

"He will be, one of these days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still am unsatisfied with this chapter but I just want to post something, also i didn't proof read this

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions please ask


End file.
